


Dr Two Brains is a  super spy

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Implied James Bond/Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Two Brains who is the rival of Fair City superhero WordGirl has a new invention that he is using to spy on the activities of cheese related events in Fair City. One of his henchman by accident has the invention catch Becky Bostford and her pet monkey Bob reveal their secrets as super heroes. Can our heroes beat their former friend at his game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops boss I learned something new about your rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the Wordgirl cartoon when Dr Two Brains learns the secret identity of Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface. It was called "Dr Two Brains Forgets."

It is a fine day in Fair City where Becky Bostford who is the company of her pet monkey Bob are doing a singing act with her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno in the home of Becky's parents. The heroes go by the aliases WordGirl, Captain Huggyface and the Isthmus Sisters. Becky is the lead singer of the musical act Becky And Her Raiders since the Moreno sisters spent their childhood in the city of Portobelo Panama which was destroyed by the infamous pirate Sir Henry Morgan. The twins convinced her cousin that doing a musical act in Fair City would deflect any suspicion from any villain that they are super heroes to anyone in town.  
Becky is singing the song "It Don't Come Easy" as the lead singer while Donna and Debi are singing in the background a cappella which means with no music in the background for a show to be performed at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe which is owned by her aunt Jacqueline Moreno and the mother of the identical twins for a show to be performed in the near future . The song has finished as Becky wipes her eyebrow with a hanky saying "Wow. That song titles say it all. Even though the title of the song is off key."  
Donna says "The song title came from one of the former members of that foursome singing group in Liverpool England. You are welcome to tell him the name of the song is off key."  
Becky says "No thanks. I heard that artist is kind of strange."  
Debi says to Becky "Call him strange is like calling Miss Power the cousin of Krypton super hero Power Girl a saint. Power Girl can make guys shake in their boots just by staring at them." Now that we have finished this tune it is time for us to take a break."  
The twins leave the home of Becky's parents as their jam session ended. At this time Dr Two Brains is back at his hideout with his newest invention which is a spy machine that he claims he "borrowed" from a British super spy who has a "license to kill."  
Dr Two Brains who is in the company of his henchmen Charlie and Zack says to the duo "With this invention that Senior Bond gave to us a present at that spy convention in Fair City last month I will have the chance to check out what cheese related events are in Fair City. As Dr Two Brains my mouse side of my person just needs to eat cheese like we need to breathe fresh air." Charlie and Zack nod in unison to their boss who became Dr Two Brains when an experiment with an Albino mouse changed Dr Steve Boxleitner to Dr Two Brains. Dr Two Brains then puts on the machine to one station where he hears Jacqueline Moreno speaking in a radio station to promote her wrestling show.  
Jacqueline speaking with a Spanish accent since she spent a few years in Panama with her husband of 20 years Ronnie Moreno. Jacqueline is speaking to wrestling talk show host Will After "My next wrestling show will be at the Fair City Arena. Fans can see me beat the living daylights in my next match versus Debbye Domino. Oh by the way fans please come to root for Debbye since the food at that arena has plenty of cheese for all of the fans to eat at discount prices." Dr Two Brains says to his henchmen "Henchmen maybe we should attend that wrestling show because Miss Jacqueline said so. Plenty of cheese at the arena at a discount price is...priceless."  
(A parody of former pro wrestler Stone Cold Steve Austin. At that time Charlie changes the dial of the machine when Becky who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob is speaking. Becky says to Bob "Even though my grandfather Bampy, my parents and a few people in our inner circle know we are WordGirl and Captain Huggyface there is not going to be any villain in this town that will dare cross the line of harming us."  
Bob says to his partner "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Just because you saved Dr Two Brains from being rubbed out by Miss Power never put it past him to use any of his inventions to harm us. Leopards cannot change their spots."  
Dr Two Brains with a smirk on his face says to Charlie and Zack "That plebeian does not know us very well does she? She may saved all of us from the tyranny of Miss Power but my desire for cheese in this city is my number one goal. Now for the next part of my plan to discover who is the secret identity of this WordGirl. When we find out who is WordGirl underneath her hood, she will be fair game." More to come. I do not the characters of Wordgirl, any D C Comics character or James Bond 007.


	2. The secret identity of Wordgirl is revealed to her rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack were in their hideout. By accident Charlie moved the dial of Dr Two Brains invention which he calls "The Mechanical Ear" which is used to learn where cheese related events are happening in Fair City. The three villains overheard a young girl's voice named Becky talking to her pet monkey Bob. The good doctor is putting together the puzzle of the secret identity of Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface.

Dr Two Brains tells his two henchmen in a clever tone of voice as he heard Becky Botsford speaking to her pet monkey Bob "Henchmen, the voice of that young girl speaking to a monkey sounds very familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." Charlie says "Boss I did not mean to upset the channel where Miss Jacqueline was promoting a wrestling show. I know you cannot stand her since she calls her haters 'Cretins." Dr Two Brains says to Charlie with a smile on his face "Henchmen I am familiar with the slogan 'a soldier keep his friends close and his enemies even closer.' Miss Jacqueline can call me a cretin until the end of this age and it does not offend me. Know how many girls in town have monkeys as their partners in Fair City?" The two henchmen shrug their shoulders and they speak in unison "Beats us boss man." Then the voice of Becky's mom Sally Botsford says "Becky, T J and Bob come to dinner." Becky says "Okay mom. We will be there or be square." The trio have a good laugh at the remark made by Becky. Dr Two Brains says "Guys the only person that we know of that has a pet monkey in Fair City attends Woodview Elementary School. Her name is...(stammers) Becky Botsford! That is it! Charlie and Zack we are going to visit the Botsford family as their guests of honor." Charlie and Zack then nod their heads in unison. Zack says "That famous movie called 'Guess Who Is Coming To Dinner' is going to have a real life version. We can hardly wait to visit the Botsford home."  
Meanwhile back at the Botsford home, Becky is the presence of her adopted parents Sally and Tim and her younger sibling T J to have dinner of cheese and macaroni. Tim and Sally know that their daughter is a super hero but they have sworn to keep her identity a secret since they would be targets for her enemies. Bob says to Becky "Partner it is a good thing that your parents and your younger sibling T J has sworn to keep our identities as super heroes a secret." Becky tells Bob "It is different from our cousins Donna and Debi Moreno. They insist that the reason no one if Fair City suspects they are super heroes is that they use their powers by touching anyone with their hands on the shoulders on anyone they meet to forget anything they are not supposed to know about them so they can in their words 'Enjoy the show."  
Tim says "Becky and Bob on behalf of your mom and your younger brother T J, we thank you for your service of being our guardian angels of this city. We promise not to reveal any secrets about you two without your permission." Bob is thinking "I just wonder if the Moreno twins have used their magic touch on Tim, T J and Sally?" What the Botsford family does not know is that Dr Two Brains and his henchmen plan to expose the secrets of their rival pretty soon. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl.


	3. Dr Two Brains and his henchmen make a visit to the Botsford home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains who was once Doctor Steve Boxleitner before an accident with an Albino mouse that was attached to his head became Dr Two Brains has had a friendly rivalry with Wordgirl but he has never know her secret identity. The good doctor and his two henchmen visit the Botsford home to meet the family and hope to take them hostage.

Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack get inside their van to make a visit to the Botsford home which is located in Fair City's middle class neighborhood. Dr Two Brains has looked up the name Botsford in the white page of the Fair City directory and he has found their address which is confidential to our readers due to privacy issues. Dr Two Brains then sees the location of the Botsford home on a city map located on his personal computer. Dr Two Brains who has a huge smile on his face says "By George I have found the home of the parents of Becky Bosfsord. It is located next to the home of the Ming family, and the next door neighbor of the Moreno family on the other side. I am itching to see the reaction of Becky and her relatives when the good doctor makes a house call. Ha ha ha. I am so clever and witty." His two henchmen also share a good laugh at their boss with his clever use of puns.  
The van is approaching the home of the Botsford when they see Ronnie Moreno playing catch with his twin daughters Donna and Debi on the front yard. Donna is older by two minutes when she notices the van with a mouse logo on the outside pulling on the driveway of the Botsford home. Donna tells her dad Ronnie with a voice of concern "Pops (his nickname), is that the van of Dr Two Brains and his henchmen?" Ronnie says "Diva (her nickname) it certainly is the van of Dr Two Brains. I just wonder if the Botsford family have won the huge prize of a sweepstakes that we have no knowledge of or he and his henchmen are up to no good. Just act normal. Even though many of the villains in this city suspect that you are super heroes, thanks to your 'magic touch' trick when you and Debi touch their shoulders and tell them 'You will not remember what happened to you since it is confidential.' They can only have suspicions but no recollections of squealing who you are underneath your masks." Dr Two Brains pulls up to the driveway of the Botsford home as he smiles at Ronnie by saying "Even though people in this city are fans of the Fair City Patriots baseball team and we despise the Gotham City Yankees you were hell of a pitcher during your short stay with the team." Ronnie says to Dr Two Brains "The feeling is mutual. Thank you for the kind words senior." Dr Two Brains then says "Senior? You mean Doctor Two Brains. Oh wait I forgot you are from Portobelo Panama. I guess your brought your customs from that tiny nation to this nation. See you later Senior Moreno." Debi then says to her dad "Pops my hunch tells me the good doctor is not here to visit our next door neighbors to give them a prize from a sweepstakes." Ronnie tells Debi and Donna "I know. But Donna can perform a spy mission to check on the Botsfords to see that they are not harmed. Donna please be discreet. You are not related to British super spy James Bond." Donna smiles as she tells her dad "Okay I can turn to a fly on the wall gimmick and check out what is going on in Botsford territory. If anything happens to them do not engage in any battle with the good doctor. Come back here and ask us to give you some backup." Donna says to her dad "Gotcha." Meanwhile Becky is at the dinner table with her pet monkey Bob and her parents and her younger brother T J are shocked to see Dr Two Brains and his henchmen knock on the door. When Sally opens the door she sees Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen and yells "What do you know? Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen. What a pleasant surprise. Come join us for dinner." Becky and Bob drop their forks and have their mouths wide open as they see their rival and his henchmen staring at them with a look that could melt lead. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl.


	4. Dr Two Brains drops a bombshell on the Botsfords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack enter the home of the Botsford family. The good doctor drops a bombshell that Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob are really Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface. The sparks are about to fly in the home.

While Donna Moreno changed into her super hero version of herself Donna Isthmus who then changed into a small fly to do her next spy mission inside the home of the Botsford family by entering the open window of Becky's bedroom she was amazed to see images of herself and twin younger sister Debi near the school grounds at Woodview Elementary with the caption "Best friends for life." As their secret personas of Donna Moreno, Debi Moreno and Becky Botsford. Donna was thinking to herself "Now to get out of this bedroom and play the role of fly on the wall where my cousin and my aunt and uncle are being watched by Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen. I just hope they do not suspect that I am there. Ah I see the good doctor at the dinner table while aunt Sally is greeting them."  
Sally Botsford tells the good doctor in a tone of being happy "What do you know? A real life villain. Dr Two Brains and his henchmen. Come in and have some dinner with us." Becky at this pint says "Ma. Dr Two Brains is a villain. He is up to no good. Hello?" Sally then tells her daughter "Come on Becky. You know what that masked man who climbs walls in New York City (Spider Man) says from time to time when he captures villains. He says "Sometimes justice is tempered with mercy. I am sure the good doctor is here for a house call to get my autograph." Bob the monkey chuckles at the comment as he says "I always wanted to join a circus. Welcome to Sally Botsford Greatest Show In Fair City."  
Dr Two Brains says to Sally and the rest of her relatives "I have one announcement to make. Your daughter Becky is really Wordgirl." Tim Bostford says "Sure Doc and Supergirl is our next door neighbor." Becky does a face palm and she is thinking "Gee whiz dad it is the Isthmus Sisters who are our next door neighbors. Supergirl fights crime in National City which is about ten miles north from here. I just hope my parents keep their promise to keep my secrets from any of my enemies or everyday will be Halloween."  
Dr Two Brains then asks Mrs Botsford "Okay District Attorney Botsford answer me this. How come Becky and Wordgirl have never been seen in the same room together?" T J who is the younger brother of Becky says "Wordgirl is too busy getting autographs from British gymnast Rebeca 'Becky' Downie to be seen with my older sister." Donna who at this time remains a fly on the wall thinks to herself "Becky Downie? Oh yes T J did see her perform at a gymnastics meet last week at the Fair City Sports Arena. She is so cute she looks like a former U S gymnast whose name I forget. So far so good. The parents of Becky Downie I mean Botsford have the good doctor off balance by acting like they do not the secrets of my cousin being a hero." Dr Two Brains then continues his rant by saying "How come Bob has never been seen with Captain Huggyface at the same time?" Tim says "Because Bob is our pet monkey. How could he Captain Huggyface when he is scared of heights? Now come on Doctor Two Brains enjoy dinner with us. It is cheese pizza with some extra pepperoni on top." Dr Two Brains eyes light up as the Botsfords have made him an offer he cannot refuse. (The music from The Godfather plays in the background) as the three villains take their seats at the dinner table as Becky and Bob are looking on thinking to themselves "What was the saying again? With great power comes great responsibility." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl.


	5. To tell the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen are in the home of Sally Botsford and Tim Botsford and their children T J and Becky. The good doctor is playing a full court press to have Becky confess that she is Wordgirl.

Becky Botsford who is the company of her pet monkey Bob, her younger brother T J and her parents Sally and Tim Bostford are in the dinner table when Dr Two Brains decides to play his full court press tactic to make Becky admit that she is Wordgirl. Even though the Botsford family know their daughter is a super hero they have promised her they would keep her identity a secret since according to Becky "Everyday would be Halloween since the Fair City citizens would be knocking down the door to ask Becky to contact Wordgirl to save them."  
Dr Two Brains says "Listen up Tim and Sally have you ever figured out every hero is never that same person 24 hours a day?"  
Charlie who is one of Dr Two Brains henchmen says to his leader "According to that hero who fights crime in Metropolis (imitates his voice) 'I cannot be Superman 24 hours a day. It would drive me crazy.'"  
Dr Two Brains says to Charlie "Okay so having a nutty male hero is one thing. Having a preteen female hero who defines meanings of words going loco would be a huge disaster for all of us." The rest of the Botsford all say in unison "Amen to that. We do not need a Suicide Squad in Fair City." Donna Isthmus who is posing as a fly on the wall then says in a soft voice so no one can hear her says 'Suicide Squad? What are they? An illness?"  
Dr Two Brains says "Let me give Becky a litmus test. Becky can you define me the meaning of the words list us test?"  
Becky says "Dr Two Brains you make the Language Butcher sound like a right wing talk radio show by comparison. Let me look it up in the dictionary." Becky leaves her seat as she picks up the family dictionary when she sees a fly on the wall that looks like her cousin Donna Isthmus.  
Donna as the fly tells Becky "Surprise surprise surprise. I am the old fly on the wall trick. Do not panic I came here to watch over you and your relatives. Keep up the great act. If anything happens to you and your relatives I will vamoose out of here and get some help. I did not know that Dr Two Brains cares anything about politics."  
Becky says with a whisper to her cousin "And people call me eccentric. Now to keep Dr Two Brains off balance." Then Becky picks up the dictionary and tells Dr Two Brains "The words list us test is not here. Maybe you have been watching too many reruns of that comedy of a band leader from an island in an island near America and his spouse."  
Dr Two Brains tells Becky "Okay so your family not only cooks up a great meal but you are great at being a dodger. Now for my next trick." Dr Two Brains then pulls up the table cloth from the table as the plates go flying around in the air but Becky uses her flight power to catch the plates with ease. Bob the monkey does a face palm as Dr Two Brains says "I did see that movie called about the strange things in the house. As far as we know, this house is not haunted. Now I have enough evidence to prove that you are Wordgirl."  
Becky is shocked that she showed off her super power of flight in front of her enemies. She says "Gulp. I blew...the call...again." Donna is thinking "Just great movie Becky. Now I will have to wait what happens next to get the rescue team if I what I think is about to happen." Then Dr Two Brains uses his cheese weapon can to tie up the Botsford family and he laughs. "Ha ha ha. I have beaten the Botsfords at their own game. Now to play Truth Or Consequences. And I am not Bob Barker." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl.


	6. The Botsford family are prisoners to the good doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Two Brains used his cheese weapon to capture the Botsford family after he found out the Becky Botsford was really Wordgirl when he preformed his table cloth trick. The fun now begins as the Moreno family will work on a rescue mission. Call it a Raid on Dr Two Brains hideout.

While Becky Botsford, her younger brother T J, her pet monkey Bob and her parents Tim and Sally Botsford had been captured by Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen, Donna Isthmus who was the fly on the wall waited until the crew left the house since she was instructed by her father Ronnie Moreno also known as Mister Gotham since he is a fan of the Dark Knight or at least a parody of him told his oldest daughter to report what happened.  
Donna then fly out the window in the form of a fly out through Becky's bedroom window that was open. Donna then sees the van that Dr Two Brains henchman Charlie was driving toward their hideout. Donna is thinking to herself "What was that punchline from that movie about those two blues singers? Ah it is 'We are on a mission from God.' Now to contact my relatives so we can conduct our raid on Dr Two Brains and his henchmen. Home sweet home at last." Donna then returns to her human form as she knocks on the door when Ronnie says to his oldest daughter at the front door "Donna you act like you have seen a ghost."  
Donna says in a voice of fear "Pops you do not the half of it. Dr Two Brains used the old table cloth trick to expose Becky as Wordgirl and then he proceeded to use his cheese trick weapon to tie up the Botsford family like a cowboy ties up an animal at the rodeo."  
Ronnie says to Donna "Do not panic my daughter. It is time for your mom, myself and little Debi to get into action and perform our raid on Dr Two Brains lair. My training back in Portobelo Panama as part of the Masked Raiders came in handy. Jacqueline are you ready to get into your wrestling gear again?"  
Jacqueline who is the living room says "Ronnie anytime the Botsford family needs a helping hand to get out of a jam. Who are they going to call?" Debi says "Definitely not that group of females that have a hit movie about chasing ghosts in New York City."  
Jacqueline says "Those four clowns who flee from us if they saw identical twins dressed as members of a rock and roll band that sang some hit records before you two were born, a masked lady wrestler and a Dark Knight parody. It is time for us to go to Dr Two Brains hideout and in the words of that rock and roll band Bachman Turner Overdrive title song 'Taking Care Of Business.' The identical twins then change into their costumes as their parents do the same by using their mind control powers.  
Meanwhile back at the hideout of Dr Two Brains, the villains take their hostages into his hideout where his plan to get rid of his rival Wordgirl will take place soon. Dr Two Brains has the Botsford family all together inside his hideout as he introduces his newest weapon The Amnesia Ray.  
Dr Two Brains with a smile on his face says to Becky "Even though Wordgirl did save my life last year from being rubbed out by Miss Power, it is a case of that was then and this is now. When this amnesia ray hit you, the memory of being Wordgirl will be forever gone."  
Becky says "Dr Two Brains can I have one last request?"  
Dr Two Brains "Sure but if you think I will let your family leave here to give me some more battles, you are sorely mistaken. What is it?"  
Becky says "As you know my parents are fans of that singing duo that wear dark suits, dark hats and sunglasses." Sally and Tim look at Becky with awe. Sally says "Get him my Becky. Keep talking tough on him."  
Dr Two Brains says "I do not care if you are a fan of six singers from Greenwich Village, they are not coming here to sing for you."  
Becky says "Hear me out. To quote that famous slogan. 'It ain't over till it's over. Just wait. Since you know that I am Wordgirl my gut feeling tells me that a rescue team will be here shortly." T J says to Becky "Becky I hate to tell you this but that movie about some superheroes will not be coming out for at least a few years." Becky says "T J I am trying to keep Dr Two Brains on his toes. Just play along." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl.


	7. This is a raid super hero style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dr Two Brains had his golden plan to use his memory eraser weapon on his rival Wordgirl and her mentor monkey Captain Huggyface, our heroes due to their super hearing heard the sounds of a trumpet and angelic singing voice of her cousins as well as her uncle and aunt to form a rescue mission.

Outside the hideout of Dr Two Brains was the school bus with the driver Ronnie Moreno who was dressed as his alter ego Mister Gotham and his spouse Jacqueline dressed as the heel wrestler The Lady Raider and their twin daughters Donna and Debi Isthmus. Ronnie gives his family these instructions "Okay team to quote that former football coach of the Washington Redskins '40 men together can't lose.'"   
Jacqueline says to Ronnie "Excuse me Ronnie but there are only four of us on this team." Donna and Debi share a good laugh at their mothers comment. Ronnie says in a voice that says "Sorry about that chief. What I meant to say is that Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen have a plan to take out our friends. Avoid getting hit by any of his weapons by using your super speed at all times."  
In the meantime Dr Two Brains has his memory loss weapon aimed at the Botsford family who are tied up but Becky says to Dr Two Brains "I guess being nice to you has failed, it is time to save my name from being a footnote in history. Word Up!" as she touches her chest with her right hand as she changes into Worgirl while Bob the monkey changes into Captain Huggyface in front of her relatives who know she is a super hero but have sworn to keep it a secret.  
Dr Two Brains with a voice of anger says "Okay Wordgirl my plan to erase your memory has been interrupted. Can you just stand still?"  
Wordgirl who at this time is hovering over his head says "Do mice bark?" Dr Two Brains at this point is fuming mad at his rival. In the meantime Wordgirl tells her relatives "Move around this building he cannot hit a moving target." The rest of her relatives obey her command as T J is running toward the front door as he opens it as he is shocked to see a male guy dressed like a hero from Gotham City with a G on his chest. Mister Gotham says to T J "Thank you young man, it is now time for a rescue mission from..." points to the masked lady wrestler who says "The Lady Raider plebeian. Thank you for opening the door now do what you can to avoid getting hit by Dr Two Brains weapon. Now!" T J is feeling inside the hideout as Dr Two Brains is shooting his weapons at Tim, Sally and the two heroes without any success. Then Mister Gotham says to the villains "Okay Dr Two Brains starting playing with someone your own age." Wordgirl says to Mister Gotham in a joke form "Okay so I am not old enough to join a super hero group yet. Thanks for the kind words though." Mister Gotham says "Okay kiddo let us work as a team and take down these villains." Then Lady Raider whistles to ask for her twin daughters to enter the room. Donna and Debi then enter the room as their mother tells them "Do what you can to tie up the henchmen." Donna and Debi then salute their mom as Charlie and Zack try to flee the identical twins before Donna and Debi Isthmus use their ropes they carry with them to subdue the henchmen. Dr Two Brains then tries to fire his weapon at T J who is standing near the machine but Wordgirl uses her right hand to deflect the memory eraser machine to fire blasts of green rays around the room that hit the henchmen and Dr Two Brains while T J, Tim and Sally are on the floor narrowly avoiding getting hit by the weapon. Mister Gotham, Lady Raider and the twins look in awe as the plan to erase the memory bank of Wordgirl and her relatives has failed. Then Dr Two Brains says "What happened? What am I doing here? What is this mouse doing on my noggin?" T J says to Wordgirl "Wordgirl now I know why you must keep your identity a secret. If they knew about who you are outside the crime fighting arena, we would all be in grave danger. Give me a hug." Wordgirl gives T J a hug as the rest of the heroes give Wordgirl and her rescue team a hug for a job well done. Lady Raider says to Wordgirl "Since we believe in justice with mercy, we will make an arrangement to get the good doctor his memory back." Mister Gotham says "What do you say Dr Two Brains about the deal?" Dr Two Brains says to the heroes "If you do that for me and my henchmen we would really appreciate it but we will engage in battle with you guys again soon." Then Wordgirl uses the reserve button on Dr Two Brains and his henchmen so they can recover their memory but they have decided to hold off any engagement for a while. Dr Two Brains then says to Wordgirl and her team "On behalf our of villain team, we really admire you for being nice to us." The crew of heroes then says to the villain "Our pleasure to serve you." The end. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl.


End file.
